Display devices have in recent times been adapted to project a wide variety of media not limited to video games, movies, applications, among many other forms of media. However, when executing certain media data or transitioning between applications that execute the media data, certain artifacts can appear at the display device. Such artifacts can include flickering or shimmering, which can occur from errors in line synchronization. When lines of a display device are not synchronized during the execution of a respective frame, a user can be distracted by such discrepancies thereby disturbing the user experience during use of the display device.